Pokemon Sex Stories
by Ultraviolet Assassin
Summary: This is where I will write a bunch of one shot sex stories you guys submit. Rules and stuff inside.
1. Chapter 1

Rules

Assuming you've read the summary, I will be taking your ideas and turning them into one shots. I will admit I'm not a great writer, but I will try my best, so here's what I need.

Character names

Personality

Clothing

Body shape (include penis size and stuff like that)

Pokemon or human

Location (or I can Mae one up)

Plot (or I can make one up)

I will not do MxM or FxF. I will accept rape. HumanxHuman must have some kind of pokemon related thing in it, I won't use anime characters. I will be able to hopefully get one chapter a day, I write with xorobukkit a lot so I might get a little busy.


	2. Chapter 2

Tacocat

It was early in the spring, on the coast of some forest. Most the pokemon had migrated the night before, to a better place, but I Rydon was still left on the beach, she overslept, and everyone else left her there. She wasn't alone though, not far in the water was a tentecruel, who had the same problem. When the Rydon woke up, she immediately noticed she was alone.

"Hello?" She called. Mating season had just started, so Rhydon was already wet, her vagina was current soft, unlike the rest of her body. She laid back and started rubbing her clit, it was used to her rough fingers. She moaned in pleasure.

Her moans awoke the Tentecruel from his sleep, and he too realize she was alone. Being mating season, Tentecruel woke up with morning wood. He was very horny, and could smell a female in the area. He floated out of the water and saw Rydon pleasuring herself. He decided to help her out. Tentecruel floated over and used his tentacles to move Rhydon's hand out of the way, then started licking it. Rhydon was surprised, but happy about the new situation. Rhydon moaned as she was pleasures. Tentecruel then stuck his tongue inside her, it was still moist inside, he flitted his tongue in and out of her. She got poisoned in the process, but she didn't care. When he stopped with her pussy, Rhydon grabbed him and kissed him, they both opened they're mouths and let each other's tongues squirm around like two eels. When they broke, Rhydon lifted him up and started sucking on his cock, greedily, he stayed silent, of course he was probably that type, he started rubbing her clit with one of his tentacles. Rhydon roughly bobbed up and down on his cock, her hard mouth making it start to bleed. They both climaxed at the same time. Tentecruel into Rhydon's mouth, and Rhydon onto his tentacle.

Rhydon picked him him up and shoved his cock into her pussy, roughly bringing him in and out. Tentecruel took damage each time because of her roughness. Rhydon count inure smashing his body into hers, and he cummed again in her pussy, badly poisoning her. Rhydon fainted from the poison, and Tentecruel fainted from the smashing, they continued to lie together with his cock in her pussy.

A/N sorry if this was a little short, the person didn't give much detail. Thank you all you reviewers, let me note that I will only post one a day though, and probably not in order of your reviews. Also, someone reviewed saying this was nasty, why did you even read it then? Keeping giving me stories and I will be a very happy girl


	3. Chapter 3

Wildlian

"Cranidos, use head smash!"

"Grace, dodge and use close combat!" The pokemon obeyed their trainers commands, causing Cranidos to be knocked out, and Grace the Lopunny victorious. Cody was battling Roark, he wore blue jeans and a black shirt, he had short black hair, the battle field was still dusty due to a previous sandstorm, all the trainers were covered in sand. Roark walked over to Cody.

"Well, Cody, it's hard to believe to beat my entire team with just a Lopunny..." Roark started, Lopunny tightly hugged Cody in the middle of this, rubbing her DD breasts against his chest, Roark chuckled at this. "You must be very close to your Lopunny."

"Yeah, I've had her since she hatched from her egg, which was when I was about two." Cody said.

"Wow, anyway, here's your coal badge, and Onix says he's sorry for that massive sandstorm, I'm pretty sure we're all going to have to get cleaned up after this." Roark chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks, see yeah."

"Bye."

Grace released Cody. "Grace, you wanna stay out for a little while?"

"Lopun!" Grace clapped her hands and jumped up and down cutely. They walked through the dusty city, and into the pokemon center, where Cody new they had rooms to rent. Cody rented one. It was pretty much a slandered single person room, one bed, a tv, a table, and a toilet.

"Grace, I'm going to go wash off all this dust, do you wanna stay out here?"

"Punny!" Grace said, nodding.

"Don't cause too much trouble." Cody went into the toilet, leaving the door unlocked out of habit. Grace flopped back on the bed and sighed. Ever since she was ten and Cody was twelve,she had dreamed of someday having sex with him, she spent six long years trying to get the nerv to ask him. Grace was wet, she starting pawing her clit, making small moans of delight. She heard the shower turn on. She got up, this was her chance. She slowly opened the bathroom door and peeked in, the toilet was misty, the mirror fogged, the shower curtain was closed, Grace walked next to the curtain, she could smell soap. She mentally counted to three mentally, jumped through the curtain, hugged Cody with her arms and legs, and kissed him. She stopped kissing him, but stop clung on.

"Grace! What are you doing?" Cody yelled.

"Lopunny!" Grace said enthusiastically, grinding her crouch against his.

"I'm not going to have sex with a pokemon, I'm disgusted you think of me like that!" Cody yelled.

"Lopunny..." Grace said disappointedly, she let go, turned away, and cried.

"Grace, I'm sorry, but it's just not right to do it with a pokemon." Cody sincerely said.

"Lopunny!" Grace cried.

"Well, I guess we can do it a little."

"Lopunny!" Grace grabbed him, ran out, and shoved him on the bed, she immediately climbed on him and started making out with him, grinding her crouch against his cock in the mean time. She did this until he was hard. When Cody got his boner, Grace spread out her legs and shoved his cock in between her ass cheeks, it wasn't going in her anus, just in between horizontally. She moved her ass up and down his cock, which must have been at least ten inches long, until he squirted hot semen in the air, some landing on her back. Meanwhile their tongues were at work, like wrestling snakes. Grace broke the kiss, she licked his body downward until she met his cock. She licked up and down his cock. Cody moaned in pleasure. Grace moved to his balls, she licked them across, and even stuck them in her mouth. She moved back to his cock, this time, taking the whole thing in her mouth, what she couldn't fit in her mouth she moved down her throat, she continued bobbing up in down on until until warm cum shot down her throat, it warmed her on the way down, she detached from his cock.

"Lopunny!" Grace pointed to her pussy.

"You want to do it now? Are you sure?"

"Lopunny!" She stamped her foot.

"Ok, ok."

Lopunny laid down on the bed, and Cody got up, Grace helped Cody guide his cock into her pussy. He thrusted slowly, then sped up.

"Lo...pun..." Grace moaned. Cody thrusted faster, and Grace got louder.

"What's going on in here?" Nurse Joy opened the door to see Cody with his cock still in Grace. "Cody! How could you rape your own pokemon?"

"Nurse Joy, I can explain!" Cody said.

"I think your going to have to explain yourself in court! Young man!"

A/N I won't post the next chapter unless I get three more reviews, also, read Prince K's story, just look him up, also read Xorobukkit


	4. Chapter 4

/Twilightcrystalflame

It was mating season. This meant that all the females were out looking for mates, and some the males were in their dens trying to protect themselves. Of course there are most males that try to have sex with everyone they can. Since the female population was much more than the male one, it was hard for any male to hide for the whole time. Yami was an Umbreon, only about twelve years old, so he was naturally inexperienced, but he did know what was going on with the females, unlike his best friend Flare, she was clueless about this stuff. There was a knock on the door. Yami went to go get it, his parents asked for him to leave them alone, so he assumed they were having sex. Yami opened his front door. (I imagine pokemon dens being like Hobbit houses, not really sure why) It was Flare, the Flareon that was his best friend. Yami was slightly worried about her reason for coming.

"Hey Yami!" Flare said.

"Hey Flare, what's up?" Yami asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Great." They both walked to Yami's room, they sat next to each other on his bed.

"So what did you need?" Yami asked.

"Well, this is kind of embarrassing, so can you not tell anyone?"

"Sure, but..."

"Thanks!" Yami was interrupted by Flare hugging him tightly.

"What is it, anyway?"

"Well, I'm feeling a little strange where I pee, it's also wet, but I didn't pee myself." Flare said, a little awkwardly.

"Flare, are you sure you can't tell your parents about this?"

"They told me not to bother them, and I really want to know what's happening!"

"Ok, anything else?" Yami sighed.

"Well, it got wetter when I came in here, and I have the urge to..." She paused.

"The urge to what?" Flare suddenly kissed him on the lips, Yami was surprised by this, so didn't kiss back. Flare removed herself from his lips.

"Flare, why did you do that?" Yami snapped.

Flares ears drooped, "Sorry, I just really wanted to do it."

"It's ok Flare, I think I know what your going through."

"Really?" Flare perked up.

"Yes."

Flare kissed him on the lips again, this time, Yami accepted it, not because he wanted to, just because he wanted to make Flare happy. Yami allowed Flare's tongue to explore veering inch of his mouth.

"Yami, my crouch is really itchy now, can you rub it?" Flare asked.

"Flare, I don't know..."

"Please?" Flare said childly.

"Fine." Flare lay on her back, spreading out her legs, showing Yami her cute, wet pussy, Yami nervously placed his paw on it, he slowly started rubbing. Flare let out moans of pleasure.

"Faster." Flare commanded. Yami nervously obeyed, Flare moaned louder and breathed faster. Yami eventually stopped.

"That felt great, do you want a turn?" Flare asked.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"No..." Flare tacked him, pinning him down on his back. She turned around, accidentally putting her dripping pussy in his face, and eyed his cock.

"Um, Yami, I think you have a problem." Flare said.

"What?"

"You have a stick and a punching bag here instead of a hole, I wonder what happens if I punch it..."

"Please don't... OW!" Flare punched Yami hard in the balls.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know it would hurt, is this some kind of weird wart or something?"

"No, it's my penis and balls. Now could you get your butt out of my face?" Yami groaned.

Flare responded to this by turning around, sticking her tongue out, and rubbing her ass on his face. "So what's a penis?"

"It's what males have, and please don't punch my balls, it hurts a lot."

"Wow, I thought male and female were determined by how manly some poke is, I'm sorry I hurt your balls." Flare rubbed his balls, then kissed them. "Do you want me to rub your penis?"

"No, it's ok, get off me."

Flare started pawing up and down his dick anyway, it got hard and extended to three inches. (This is an Umbreon, it's not that small)

"Does this mean you like it?" Flare asked.

Yami knew she had him beat. "Yes..." He sighed.

"I bet you'll like it more that it's hard." Flare said seductively. She kept rubbing his hard dick, causing Yami to moan, even though he was trying to force himself not to enjoy it. Eventually, Yami squirt warm cum all over Flare's face. Flare giggled.

"Did you pee on me? Silly Yami!"

"No, Flare, it's not pee."

Flare licked her face and tasted the sticky substance. "Your right! Can you squirt some more? This is delicious!"

"I don't exactly control it."

"Oh, I see, you squirt it when your penis feels good."

"Yes..." Yami sighed.

"I'll just have to make sure I'm always ready then, do I squirt stuff too?"

"Yes..."

"Does it taste good?"

"I don't know."

"Then taste it!"

"I don't know..."

"Please! It'll make me feel good." Flare rubbed her pussy against his face some more.

Yami's mouth was almost watering about drinking Flare's come. "Ok."

"Yay!" Flare said before she shoved Yami's cock in her mouth, she bobbed up and down, letting her tongue circle around it like a snake. Yami had reluctantly started licking Flare's pussy, he desired to slip his tongue inside her, the inside was just as wet as the outside, even though Yami tried his hardest to deny it, she tasted good. Yami cummed in Flare's mouth, she greedily swallowed it. At about the same time, Flare erupted over Yami, it spread over his face and into his mouth. Flare finally got off him.

"I just had an idea, what if we put your penis into my hole?"

"Flare, I really don't think..."

"Oh come on, it'll make us both feel good, right?"

"Fine..."

"You put it in though, I'm not really sure I can aim it in."

Yami hesitated a bit, he didn't want to get his best friend pregnant, but he didn't want to make her sad. He slowly slipped his dick into her, she felt a wave of pleasure and moaned, Yami put it in all the way and stayed, he knew his he didn't get pleasures enough, he wouldn't cum. Flare wrapped her legs around Yami, she used her tail to push away and her legs to pull back, this pleasures both of them, the both moaned. Yami noticed too late, he cummed inside of her, spreading the warm au sense inside of her, she reacted by squirting her juices all over his crouch. Yami immediately drew out.

"Flare, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what? That felt great!"

"I think your going to get pregnant..."

"What's that?"

"It means a baby will grow in you."

"But babies come for Swanna."

Nine Months later

Flare and Yami were having a picnic in a field, Flare was obviously pregnant, everyone excepted it, even Yami. They we're still just friends, they agreed that Flare was just horny, and even Flare was worried about becoming a parent. Flare and Yami agrees that they would treat their child as a sibling.

"Yami, I don't feel good..." Flare suddenly said, she screamed a few seconds later.

"Flare, it's ok, calm down!"

About an hour later, they were at a pokemon center getting treated by nurse Joy, who could obviously see the problem. At the same time a young man was following Officer Jenny, followed by a Lopunny. After a few hours of labor, Flares stomach shrunk, and a Swanna flew in the window and dropped an Eevee.

"I told you so!" Flare bragged.

A/N please leave more ideas. And you can leave more if I've done yours, I'm more likely to use your idea if you more than one or Xorobukkit tell me you've read his stories, also if you follow this story. (This story, not me, but both is fine too)


	5. Chapter 5

Entei walked through a forest, feeling quite horny, in fact, be already had an erection, his foot and a half long manhood hanging between his legs. He wanted to fuck someone badly, but most the forest pokemon were scared of him, and too small to fit his cock into. He smelled something sweet to his left though. He turned and saw Raikou on her back rubbing herself. She was a good idea, Raikou was large enough to hands his size. He approached her.

"Do you need some help?" Entei asked.

"Oh Entei, please." Raikou moaned. Entei immediately leaned down and started licking her pussy, it was very wet, and shocked his tongue a little, as it burned Raikou a little, they both enjoyed the sensation. Raikou removed himself. Raikou stood up and rubbed herself against him.

"Do you want a little?" Raikou said seductively.

"Yes." Entei said anxiously, Entie lay on his back, letting his cock stand straight up, Raikou greedily sucked on it, as if it were a lollipop and she had been starving for days. They felt the same shocking a burning feeling. Raikou rubbed the bottom of Entei's cock as she sucked the top. All this pleasure caused Entei to shoot hot, sticky cum down Raikou's throat, it warmed her on the way. Raikou removed herself, and like an animal, Entei pounced Raikou on her back, he stuffed his cock into her pussy as he climbed on her, harshly shoving it in, and out. Raikou moaned as she felt the cock roughly attack her insides. Entei went further and faster, Raikou started bleeding from her pussy, finally, he quickly shoved his whole leanth into her, cumming sperm into her eggs. Raikou was knocked out in the process of this.

"Entei! Why are you fucking her?" Said a regal, feminine voice. Entei removed himself and turned to see Suicune looking stern.

"Well, she want to..."

"You do realize she's practically your sister! I'd never let you..."

"Who said anything about letting me?"

Entei pounced Suicune on the ground, shoving in his cock into her, Suicune looked fearful.

"Entei, please don't!"

Entei thrusted into her hard, and slowly retracted, and repeated, Suicune was screaming in pain and bleeding. Entei thrusted harder and faster, Suicune was bleeding extremely quickly.

"Stop right there!" Entei quickly got out and stood up to see officer Jenny, who had grown a mustache, looking at them with anger, Suicune stood up as well. "Suicune, you know it's not right to fuck your brother!"

"Jenny, I didn't do it." Suicune said, but it only was heard as "Suicune!"

"Suicune, you could have gotten very hurt, so I'll make sure this never happens again." She took out a pistol, and started shooting Suicune over and over again until she died. "Don't worry Entei, you don't need to worry about her raping you ever again."


	6. Chapter 6

CHP 6

Jason had done it, he had conquered all six leagues. He swapped many of his pokemon over time, but he kept his Gardivoir for every battle. He had lots of money left over, so he bought a nice house with a pool and threw a large party. Afterwards, him and his Gardivoir hung out at the pool. Gardivoir wore a light pink string bikini instead of her dress, showing off quite a bit of cleavage. Jason had black hair, red eyes, and wore green swim trunk. While Jason was swimming, Gardivoir was sitting on the edge of the pool looking slightly depressed.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

Gardivoir turned to Jason, her eyes were glowing white, he was lifted into a chair and trapped there by psychic. She looked at him and started rubbing her breasts together, she undid her top, letting it slowly fall off. She starting rubbing her tits in Jason's face. She stepped away and took her bottom off, she shook her ass in Jason's face, she then brought another chair across from Jason and sat in it, she lifted and spread her legs and pushed her fingers into her flawless pussy. She moaned bringing them in and out.

"Gardivoir, what are you doing?" Jason asked.

Gardivoir suddenly realized what she was doing, stopped, and started crying. Jason was released. Jason brought Gardivoir a pencil and paper.

"Gardivoir, can you please write to explain?"

Gardivoir used psychic to write on the paper, it read. "I've been in love with you since you caught me, I was just really horny just now and had to do something, can you forgive me?"

"Yes Gardivoir, I forgive you and except your feeling, now do you really want to have sex?"

"Gardivoir!" She nodded.

"Ok..."

Gardivoir hugged Jason and kissed him, they let their mouths open so their tongues could explore each other. Meanwhile, Gardivoir pulled off his trunk and started grinding against him. Not even two seconds after they broke, Gardivoir was on his cock, she was on her knees as Jason stood, she looked up with cute eyes as she sucked. She got off and got on her hands and knees, like she wanted to do doggy style, Jason excepted this and rammed up her ass, doing hard thrusts, even though it hurt, Gardivoir enjoyed it. They separated and she got on and chair and spread her legs to allow Jason to enter, he thrusted as she grinded. Gardivoir came all over Jason's cock, making it slippery. They continued doing this until Jason launched warm semen into her.

Nine month's later.

Gardivoir had just had her child, a female Ralts, but just after she had it, Officer Jenny came in with the usual mustache, she pointed her pistol at them.

"Stop right there! Pokemon and humans can't have sex!"

Jason thought quickly and said. "She's albino, and our child is just deformed."

"Oh, so the doctor lied to me!" Jenny walked outside and gun shots were heard.


End file.
